1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a train load measuring system and a method thereof, which can measure, a train load including passengers and cargo in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, signal control equipment technologies in a train field are configured to prevent train accidents in advance and secure safe operations, and include various kinds of signal devices and control systems for improving train operation efficiency.
The signal control equipment is classified into a track circuit device for controlling the trace of a train, an interlocking device, a railway-line switching device, a centralized train control device, a block system for controlling a distance between trains, an automatic train stop device, an automatic train control device, an automatic train operating device, an operation security and informatization equipment.
The signal control equipment is also provided with a train load measuring system and method thereof, which measures the train load in real time so as to stably control a train speed, to estimate the number of passengers between railway stations, to detect an overload when automatically controlling the train by measuring the train load.
A load valve directly mounted in a train is currently used as the train load measuring system. A sensing rod is provided to the load valve to mechanically sense the train load while moving in a straight line.
However, the load valve must be mounted directly in the train, which may cause durability problem. Further, an error according to the load state may occur.
A system of measuring the train load by mounting a train gauge on a railway line through which the train passes and measuring a bent degree of the railway line using the train gauge is used as the train load measuring system.
However, in a case where the strain gauge is used, the durability problem may be caused due to the strain gauge mounted on the railway line. Since a sensor such as the strain gauge is influenced by various external environments including temperature and the like, in addition to the bending of the railway line, it is difficult to accurately measure a train load.